general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Webber
Elizabeth Webber is a fictional character on General Hospital Storylines In November 2017, her fiancée Franco was questioned by the PCPD if he had anything to do with holding everybody at Metro Court Hotel restaurant hostage. Franco denied any involvement holding everybody hostage and he was at General Hospital when that happened and he was therefore unharmed and eliminated as a suspect. Crimes Committed Health and Vitals *Held hostage at gunpoint during Drew (aka Jason) and Sam’s party at the Metro Court by two suspects 26-27, 2017; the suspects were later arrested, lawyered up, and sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole after being saved by Sonny leaving her fiancée Franco unharmed Relationships |-|Family= *Hayden Barnes - Elizabeth's paternal half-sister *Christina Baldwin - Elizabeth's adoptive sister-in-law *Franco Baldwin - Elizabeth's current husband *Scott Baldwin - Elizabeth's father-in-law *Serena Baldwin - Elizabeth's sister-in-law *Violet Finn - Elizabeth's niece *Alice Grant - Elizabeth's maternal grandmother-in-law (deceased) *Jonas Grant - Elizabeth's maternal grandfather-in-law (deceased) *Logan Hayes - Elizabeth's brother-in-law (deceased) *Aiden Spencer - Elizabeth's son with Lucky *Cameron Spencer - Elizabeth's son with Zander *Jake Spencer - Elizabeth's son with Jason *Heather Webber - Elizabeth's mother-in-law *Jeff Webber - Elizabeth's father *Sarah Webber - Elizabeth's sister *Steven Webber - Elizabeth's paternal half-brother *Karen Wexler - Elizabeth's sister-in-law (deceased) |-|Friends= *Haley Adams *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford *Shawn Butler *Drew Cain *Joseph Campbell - Current District Attorney *Nikolas Cassadine *Harrison Chase *Silas Clay - (deceased) *Laura Collins - Current Mayor of Port Charles *Kevin Collins *Michael Corinthos *Morgan Corinthos - (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos - Elizabeth's ex-brother-in-law *Jessica Cruz - aka Green Lantern *Anna Devane - James and Robin's mother and former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Patrick Drake *Felix DuBois *Dante Falconeri *Carol Ferris - aka Star Sapphire *Pres Floyd - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Barbara Gordon - aka Batgirl *Stella Henry *Kiki Jerome - (deceased) *Molly Lansing-Davis - Ric's only daughter with Alexis and Sonny's niece *Ric Lansing - Elizabeth's ex-husband, former District Attorney, and Sonny's maternal half-brother *Janice Lomax - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Griffin Munro *Kim Nero *Diana Prince - aka Wonder Woman *Alan Quartermaine - Former General Hospital Chief of Staff, Elizabeth's ex-father-in-law, and Jake's biological paternal grandfather (deceased) *Monica Quartermaine - Current General Hospital Chief of Staff, Elizabeth's ex-mother-in-law, and Jake's biological paternal grandmother *Terry Randolph *Nina Reeves - Britt's cousin *Sabrina Santiago - (deceased) *James Scorpio *Mac Scorpio - James and Robin's uncle, former Commissioner, and current Chief of Detectives of the Port Charles Police Department *Robert Scorpio - James and Robin's father, former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, former WSB agent, and current District Attorney *Robin Scorpio-Drake *Zander Smith - Elizabeth's ex-husband *Lucky Spencer - Elizabeth's ex-husband *Luke Spencer *Willow Tait *Clyde Thompson - Monica's old friend *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital Head Nurse *Nathan West - (deceased) *Lainey Winters *Zatanna Zatara *Kara Zor-El - aka Supergirl |-|Enemies= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Luis Alcazar - (deceased) *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh *Nelle Benson - Heather's younger counterpart *Helena Cassadine - (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain *Stephen Clay - aka Caleb Morley (deceased) *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Jim Harvey - (deceased) *Paul Hornsby *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Olivia Jerome *Daisy Kwan *Harmony Miller - Diane's possible daughter *Cyrus Renault *Winston Rudge *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Nurses Category:Characters created by Janet Iacobuzio Category:Characters created by Christopher Whitesell Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Medical personnel Category:Adoptees Category:Artists Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:General Hospital staff members Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:2020s